A Fairy Tale
by BabySteph
Summary: Karena sejujurnya segala sesuatu yang kau tahu tentang cinta atau dongeng tentang cinta bisa saja salah. Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek! EXO


**A Fairy Tale**

 **Park Chanyeol/Byun Baekhyun**

* * *

 _ **There was a time when men were kind**_

 _ **when their voices were soft,**_

 _ **and their words inviting**_ _ **.**_

 _ **There was a time when love was blind**_

 _ **And the world was a song,**_

 _ **And the song was exciting**_ _ **—**_

 _ **And it all went wrong…**_

* * *

Semua orang mengatakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan yang sempurna.

Barangkali, itu karena banyaknya waktu yang telah mereka habiskan bersama. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berteman sejak mereka kelas tujuh. Meskipun banyak yang mengatakan persahabatan mereka tidak mungkin berhasil karena cinta selalu mengikuti, tapi mereka membuktikan bahwa hubungan persahabatan mereka lebih kuat dan dalam dari yang orang-orang pikir.

Mereka memutuskan menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kelas dua belas, terlalu meledak-ledak untuk dapat menahan perasaan yang mereka sembunyikan selama kurang lebih enam tahun. Saat itu memang agak dramatis. Chanyeol darang ke apartemen Baekhyun dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan dengan berantakan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa ia sudah gila karena telah mencintai sahabatnya sendiri. Baekhyun, yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bertanya apa maksudnya. Dan Chanyeol menatapnya tepat ke dalam mata hitamnya yang penuh daya tarik, menyampaikan perasaan yang tidak tersampaikan.

"Kau orangnya, Byun Baekhyun. Kau."

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta yang paling Baekhyun dambakan. Bukan karena adegan yang terjadi mirip di drama-drama yang sering ia tonton. Tapi karena akhirnya Chanyeol datang padanya sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan sebagai sahabat.

Malam itu Baekhyun menyiapkan baju kering untuk Chanyeol dan secangkir cokelat hangat. Tapi ketika mereka berdiri berhadapan dan menatap satu sama lain, semua terjadi diluar kendali mereka. Diiringi suara petir yang menggelegar marah dan angin yang bertiup kencang, mereka berada di atas langit paling tinggi bersama-sama. Itu adalah saat di mana mereka merasa lengkap dan memiliki satu sama lain.

Selama sesaat ketika mereka bersandar pada satu sama lain, semua terasa indah. Sejak saat itu, mereka tak terpisahkan.

* * *

Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama pada tahun pertama di universitas.

Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup bersama. Baekhyun, sebagai pihak yang selalu berusaha menyenangkan Chanyeol, langsung menyetujui usulan tersebut. Ia merasa hubungan mereka memasuki level baru, level yang lebih tinggi. Keesokan harinya Chanyeol datang mengetuk pintu apartemen kekasihnya sambil membawa dua koper besar dan satu tas ransel.

Baekhyun langsung menatapnya curiga.

"Kau sudah merencanakan semua ini, iya kan?"

Chanyeol nyengir saja pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu menerobos masuk begitu saja tanpa peduli Baekhyun yang cemberut sambil mengikutinya masuk.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan dengan lancar meskipun selalu ada pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi. Baekhyun akan marah jika Chanyeol menaruh pakaian kotor secara sembarang dan akan menendang bokongnya sambil mengomel betapa malasnya lelaki itu. Chanyeol hanya akan merengek, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah tugas Baekhyun untuk mengurus dirinya dan jika Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengomel Chanyeol akan menangkap tubuhnya yang lebih kecil, menariknya agar duduk di atas pangkuannya lalu mencium bibirnya hingga kekasihnya terengah-engah karena kehilangan napas.

Pada awalnya, mereka tidur secara terpisah. Baekhyun tidak mau membuat segalanya begitu mudah untuk Chanyeol dan ia ingin menguji kekasihnya. Chanyeol, dengan mata yang memancarkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Meskipun dalam hati ia mengeluh karena tidak bisa memeluk Baekhyun ketika tidur. Tapi ia yakin kali ini ia yang akan menang dari Baekhyun.

Dan itu terbukti dua minggu kemudian ketika tiba-tiba langit mengamuk pada pukul dua pagi. Petir menyalak lebih keras dan menyeramkan dari biasanya, suara air hujan yang menghantam jendela apartemen terdengar lebih seram dari yang bisa Baekhyun bayangkan. Sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya, Baekhyun menyelinap ke kamar Chanyeol dan melompat ke atas ranjang kekasihnya.

"Nah, nah, jadi sekarang kau menyerah, nih?"

Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan kesal setengah mati melihat kekasihnya tertawa kencang sampai-sampai tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menggigit bahu Chanyeol sambil terisak-isak.

"Kau jahat! Jahat! Aku benci padamu!"

Sadar bahwa kekasihnya sungguhan ketakutan—ia bukan tipe lelaki lemah yang akan menangis karena hal-hal sepele—Chanyeol langsung meminta maaf sambil membawa tubuh mungilnya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssst, tidak apa-apa, _baby_. Ada aku di sini."

Baekhyun merengek disela tangisannya.

"Jangan panggil aku _baby_!"

"Ya ampun, kau masih saja bisa protes di saat-saat begini."

"Chanyeol!"

"Iya, iya, maafkan aku." kata kekasihnya buru-buru. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun yang berkeringat berkali-kali. "Ada apa, hm? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol erat-erat, melupakan guling kesayangannya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di atas lantai yang dingin. Ia menempel pada Chanyeol dan jika memungkinkan, menghilangkan jarak yang ada.

"Aku bermimpi soal Mum."

" _Oh_."

Chanyeol membelai puncak kepala Baekhyun, tahu bahwa kondisi kekasihnya benar-benar buruk jika dia sudah berbicara tentang ibunya.

"Aku rindu Mum."

"Aku tahu, Sayang." bisik Chanyeol ditelinganya. "Kita akan mengunjunginya. Besok. Kau mau?"

Baekhyun menangis lebih keras dan memeluk Chanyeol lebih erat lagi, begitu caranya mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya karena ia belum bisa bicara karena sibuk terisak-isak dan mengatur napas. Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya paling sensitif jika teringat dengan ibunya. Baekhyun sudah tidak memiliki ibu sejak dia kelas lima. Ia tumbuh bersama dengan ayahnya. Tapi ayahnya menetap di New York sejak Baekhyun masuk universitas.

"Sst, tidurlah, Rudolph. Aku ada di sini, jangan khawatir."

"Kenapa, sih, kau suka sekali memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan begitu?"

"Tutup saja mulutmu yang seksi itu dan pergi ke alam mimpi. Okay?"

Baekhyun masih saja sempet menggerutu tidak jelas dengan nada mengantuk. Chanyeol dengan sabar membelai kepala dan punggung sempitnya, menggumamkan kata-kata penenang yang anehnya masih bisa Baekhyun dengar meskipun dirinya yakin ia sudah pergi ke alam mimpi karena beberapa saat lalu ia bertemu dengan Sandman.

Di saat-saat terburuknya, ketika Chanyeol ada di sana untuk melindunginya dan mencurahkan cintanya, Baekhyun merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

* * *

Chanyeol pencemburu. Sangat.

Baekhyun langsung menyadarinya begitu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Chanyeol akan memeluk bahunya dengan erat atau menggandeng tangannya ketika mereka berjalan di tempat umum, bahkan meskipun itu adalah di koridor kampus.

Ia punya kebiasaan mencium kening Baekhyun di ambang pintu kelasnya sambil menatap tajam laki-laki yang tertangkap basah sedang melihat Baekhyun dengan pandangan memuja. Chanyeol memastikan tidak ada yang berani mendekati Baekhyun karena anak itu miliknya. Baekhyun hanya akan memutar bola mata, terlalu malas dan lelah untuk menegur tindakan kekasihnya yang kadang-kadang kelewatan bodohnya dan kekanakan.

Hanya saja, kadang-kadang Baekhyun hilang kesabaran dan tidak mau menerima apapun alasan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya ketika ia sedang dalam mode cemburu dan overposesif.

"Katakan sekali lagi, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya kesal.

"Kau,kan, ngak tuli!"

"Oh, jadi begitu?" balas kekasihnya dengan nada tajam. "Kalau begitu kau juga tidak tuli ketika aku mengatakan 'tidak'?"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"Itu sama sekali tidak adil!"

"Aku mengijinkan kau pergi dengan Luhan atau Kyungsoo, tapi tidak dengan bocah bernama Taeyong ini. Tidak akan pernah."

"Kau bukan ayahku jadi berhenti mengatur hidupku, Park Chanyeol!" jerit Baekhyun tidak terima.

Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung menyesali ucapannya ketika melihat ekspresi dingin diwajah Chanyeol. Rahangnya mengeras dan ia menolak menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Chanyeol, aku—"

"Kau boleh pergi." kata Chanyeol, singkat dan datar.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari sofa lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen dan tidak kembali hingga jam makan malam selesai.

* * *

Baekhyun menunggu kekasihnya pulang dengan keadaan berantakan.

Ia membatalkan janji dengan Taeyong, meminta maaf padanya dan membuat alasan yang cukup masuk akal agar bocah itu percaya pada ucapannya. Taeyong terdengar kecewa karena Baekhyun tidak jadi memberikan les privat bahasa Inggris, tapi Baekhyun lebih khawatir lagi Chanyeol tidak pulang ke rumah.

 _Rumah_. Sampai sekarang hati Baekhyun selalu saja menghangat ketika menyebut kata tersebut. Itu karena ketika ia berbicara soal rumah, maka yang ada di dalam benaknya adalah tempat yang memiliki cerobong asap, perapian hangat berisi balok kayu yang sudah terbakar setengah, dinding-dinding berlapis kertas cantik yang memantulkan suara tawanya dan Chanyeol. Rasanya hangat, mendebarkan, mirip perasaan bahagia saat hari Natal.

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku. Maaf." gumam Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

Tepat pukul dua belas malam, pintu apartemen terbuka dan Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah berantakan. Baekhyun menangis dan langsung menghambur untuk memeluknya. Chanyeol yang tidak menyangka kekasihnya masih terjaga langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya sendiri karena mereka berdua nyaris menghantam lantai.

"Kau pulang—hiks—kau pulang!"

Chanyeol teringat amarahnya yang meledak tadi pagi dan langsung merasa bersalah merasakan betapa dinginnya tubuh Baekhyun. Ia berjalan ke sofa—masih dengan Baekhyun yang menggantung ditubuhnya seperti bayi koala—kemudian duduk di sana.

"Kau menungguku pulang, Rudolph?"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu—maksudku, ya! Tentu saja aku menunggumu pulang, dasar idiot. Kupikir—kupikir kau tidak akan pulang!"

Chanyeol memeluk kekasihnya seerat yang ia bisa sambil mengutuk sikapnya yang kekanakan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersikap begitu jahat dan tidak bertangungjawab dengan meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja? Sikapnya benar-benar tak termaafkan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak dapat mengontrol emosiku."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang berantakan dan Chanyeol langsung meringis melihat matanya yang bengkak dan hidungnya yang semerah tomat.

"Jangan berbuat begitu lagi padaku, Park Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun disela-sela isakannya. Napasnya putus-putus. "I-itu menakutkan. Rasanya... persis ketika Mum pergi meninggalkanku."

Chanyeol merasakan hantaman kuat didadanya dan dalam hati mengutuk sikapnya. Ia menangkup pipi Baekhyun yang basah karena air mata, mengecup ujung hidungnya berulang kali kemudian memberikan satu kecupan panjang yang menenangkan dan lembut di dahinya.

"Tidak akan." bisik Chanyeol di depan bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Pada saat Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun dengan cara paling lembut yang biasa ia lakukan, Baekhyun tahu ia bisa selalu bisa dapat percaya pada kata-kata Chanyeol.

* * *

Baekhyun percaya hubungan mereka akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Namun, barangkali ia terlalu naif.

Segera setelah mereka lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan, keadaan perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. Baekhyun ingin percaya bahwa semua itu hanya karena jam kerja mereka yang selalu berbenturan. Baekhyun bekerja sebagai editor di Seoul Magazine dan Chanyeol meraih mimpinya sebagai penulis lagu dan composer di salah satu perusahaan musik terbesar di Seoul. Baekhyun ingin percaya bahwa jarak tidak akan bisa menjauhkan mereka, bahwa itu hanyalah tembok tak kasat mata yang rapuh. Mereka lebih kuat dari yang orang-orang pikirkan.

Tapi tiga bulan sejak mereka mendapat pekerjaan dan nyaris tidak pernah mengobrol, Baekhyun mulai merasakan rumah perlahan-lahan terasa lebih dingin dan tidak bersahabat setiap harinya. Dindingnya berubah terlalu kusam, lantai dan perabotannya bersih tapi tidak memiliki warna, tidak ada api yang menyala diperapian dan tidak ada suara tawa. Keadaan seperti itu perlahan-lahan membunuh Baekhyun. Ia ingin waktu emasnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia rindu bermain kartu di atas meja ruang tamu, berlomba-lomba memberikan hukuman paling sadis untuk yang kalah, dan berdebat tidak penting menentukan siapa yang akan melakukan laundry saat akhir pekan.

Ia mencoba mendekati Chanyeol. Tapi sausana hatinya tidak pernah baik karena pekerjaan dan _deadline_ membuatnya stress dan tertekan. Ia bahkan tidak bercukur dan wajahnya selalu berantakan setiap pulang. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memakan makan malam yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan, terlalu lelah untuk memeluk Baekhyun saat tidur dan berakhir tidur memunggungi kekasihnya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menyerah. Tidak setelah sepuluh tahun lebih bersama dan bertahan dengan lelaki itu.

Hari itu setelah mengirim pesan singkat pada Chanyeol untuk mengajaknya makan malam di rumah, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian menyibukkan diri di dapur karena ayam panggangnya gagal dua kali dan ia harus memulai masakan yang baru. Ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai menatap makanan di atas meja makan, bel berbunyi dan Baekhyun melompat dengan antusiasme tinggi, sadar bahwa sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasa berdebar seperti ini ketika menunggu Chanyeol pulang ke rumah.

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu, senyumannya luntur begitu saja.

"Baekhyun, ini Joy. Dia akan ikut makan malam bersama kita malam ini. Dia partnerku di SM. Kita sedang dalam projek membuat lagu bersama-sama untuk grup wanita baru yang akan segera debut."

Namanya Park Sooyoung atau lebih sering dipanggil Joy. Gadis itu lebih muda darinya, lebih ramping darinya, dan punya senyuman lebih manis darinya karena Baekhyun jarang tersenyum atau pun tertawa. Ia tidak memiliki kerutan diujung mata atau dahinya, tapi Baekhyun punya. Ia melihatnya setiap pagi ketika bercermin dan merasakannya ketika _deadline_ memakan waktu istirahatnya.

"Halo, Baekhyun-ssi. Namaku Joy. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun tidak membalas senyumannya yang cantik dan membiarkan gadis itu merasa canggung ketika duduk di sebelahnya di meja makan. Baekhyun menatap masakan di atas meja makan, mendadak merasa seluruh usahanya sia-sia. Nasinya mendingin dan ia mengaduk-aduk salad sayurnya tanpa selera.

Malam itu Chanyeol tidak berbicara padanya dan malah menghabiskan seluruh waktunya mengobrol dengan Joy mengenai musik, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Baekhyun pahami.

* * *

Hari-hari berikutnya adalah siksaan bagi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang pulang dengan wajah yang lebih ceria dan rahangnya bersih setelah bercukur. Tapi ia akan langsung masuk ke ruang kerjanya, mengobrol dengan seseorang melalui telepon hingga larut malam dan Baekhyun mendengarnya tertawa dengan lepas. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi melihat Chanyeol tampak bahagia karena orang lain melukai perasaannya.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun diam saja. Tapi ketika ia terbangun merasa kosong melompat dan hampa pada hari jadi mereka yang ke-sepuluh, Baekhyun tahu ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Chanyeol tidak memberikan ucapan apapun padanya, tidak ada kue cokelat, tidak ada bunga, dan tidak ada kartu ucapan. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mendapatkan sebuah ciuman.

Hari itu ia berkerja dengan kacau dan nyaris membuang naskah-naskah yang menumpuk di mejanya dan berpikir untuk kembali ke rumah dan menangisi nasib cintanya. Tapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat Chanyeol bekerja untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Ketika ia berdiri di depan gedung megah SM, Baekhyun nyaris tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri karena sadar bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah mengajaknya kemari. Faktanya, ia bahkan tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun.

Tapi sepertinya ia telah membuat keputusan yang salah.

Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu kerja Chanyeol, ia melihat laki-laki yang hidup bersamanya selama sepuluh tahun sedang menyudutkan tubuh partner kerjanya di dinding dan mereka sedang memakan wajah satu sama lain.

"B-Baekhyun-ssi—"

Pada saat itu, ketika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut dan berusaha meraihnya, Baekhyun menamparnya dengan keras di pipi sampai-sampai kepala Chanyeol tersentak ke belakang.

Itu pertama kalinya Baekhyun menampar seseorang. Dan tanpa berkata apapun, ia pergi dari sana dengan hati hancur. Ia bahkan tidak lagi peduli pada fakta bahwa hari itu adalah hari jadi paling buruk selama sepuluh tahun ia bersama dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

Pada saat ia kembali ke rumah, segala sesuatu terasa menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Baekhyun mendapati dirinya tidak dapat tinggal di dalam rumah yang mengingatkannya dengan Chanyeol, rasanya seolah-olah semua benda-benda di dalam rumah itu mengejek dirinya yang menyedihkan dan foto-foto yang menggantung di dinding rumah seperti sedang menertawakan kisah cintanya yang dramatis. Ia butuh waktu untuk meloloskan diri dari cengkraman sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia butuh pergi, ke mana pun asal tidak berada di dalam rumah ini.

Tanpa memperdulikan ponselnya yang bergertar dan berkedip berkali-kali, Baekhyun mengambil koper lalu memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan asal. Ia berkemas secepat yang ia bisa sebelum Chanyeol pulang ke rumah dan menghentikannya.

Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia mengutuk dalam hati melihat Chanyeol berdiri di sana dengan napas berantakan.

"Baekhyun, jangan pergi!"

Baekhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol menyebut namanya, atau berbicara padanya, atau menatap matanya. Ia lupa kapan jantungnya berdetak untuk lelaki yang sekarang memohon-mohon dihadapannya. Yang tersisa adalah ruang hampa dan kepingan hati Baekhyun yang tercecer di mana-mana.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentak kasar tangannya ketika Chanyeol berusaha merebut kopernya. Ia mundur, tidak mau berada di dekat Chanyeol lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan ia menangis.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya, suaranya pecah. "Kau mengkhianatiku, Chanyeol. Kau mengotori cinta yang kuberikan padamu. Kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku. Kau—"

Tangisannya pecah, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk datang padanya dan melingkupi tubuhnya dengan kehangatan. Lelaki itu jatuh bersimpuh di lantai dan mereka berdua menangis bersama-sama. Baekhyun selalu tahu ia akan hancur jika Chanyeol hancur, tapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersimpati pada Chanyeol ketika ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangangi sakit hatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku bersalah. Aku—" Chanyeol berhenti, tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya sendiri karena sadar bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah karena kesalahannya.

Baekhyun pergi ke kamar untuk mengambil dua botol berisi surat yang disimpan di bawah ranjang. Ia berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol untuk memberikan satu botol yang diikat dengan pita berwarna merah muda sedangkan ia memeluk botol yang diikat dengan pita berwana biru cerah.

"Kau bilang padaku untuk selalu membaca surat di dalam botol ini ketika tiba saat di mana kita saling meragukan satu sama lain. Aku membaca ini selama tiga bulan, Chanyeol. Setiap hari. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Aku menyerah padamu."

Baekhyun memberikan satu kecupan di dahi Chanyeol sebelum menyeret kopernya dan pergi dari apartemen sambil memeluk botol berisi surat tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih bersimpuh di lantai dan ia tidak berhenti maupun membalikkan punggungnya karena semua sudah berakhir.

 **END**

* * *

I don't think I can give you an epilog so please enjoy this /deep bow/

Thank you \O/

 **Xoxo,**

 **Babysteph.**


End file.
